Life Would SUCK Without You
by w-MuSiClOvEr-w
Summary: Two friends, six vampires. Who will win their hearts? What are the secrets behind these vampires? May the games begin, where hearts win and lose, where mysteries are revealed…


**Okay, I'll do the new story first! Please try to read this, it's also nice and it has better grammar too! Hai? So, the anime is called Diabolik Lovers, if you haven't watched it… shame on you! Just kidding! If you guys want to watch it just search it in google! And, if you had noticed see what I did with the title? Huh! Huh! *wiggling my eyebrows playfully* Anyways, Dash24zappshift Arigato -guzaimasu for helping me which anime to pick! Check her stories too she's doing great and I'm very proud of her! *pats her head***

**Dash24zappshift: hey stop it! *pushes my hand away***

**Me: Hmph! Meanie! . **

**Anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except my oc and the story! Sadly D: *goes to emo corner***

**_Summary:_**

_Two friends, six vampires. Who will win their hearts? What are the secrets behind these vampires? May the games begin, where hearts win and lose, where mysteries are revealed…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Unexpected<strong>

Prologue

On a fine day, two friends are being forced to go to a new town because of one of the girl's father ordered her to stay to a mansion because of his work being moved somewhere else… while, her friend was told by her parents to join her to have more experience in life… but, they never knew this decision may change their lives forever…

Story

A petite girl with blonde hair wears a flower clip on her the left side of her hair and pink eyes. Her clothes are: a pink off the shoulder with a black tank top underneath, brown shorts and boots and for her accessories is a gold shaped heart necklace. Looking ahead, thinking deeply, 'Will we like our new home? The people we will meet, are they nice? Will they be kind? Ugh… This is getting into me…' She then sigh deeply, she then heard a yawn. Her friend then asked while rubbing her eyes cutely, "Yui, are we there yet?" "No but, we're near" Yui replied turning her head and smiled. Her friend has black hair tied in a ponytail with her side bangs flowing freely and blue eyes, her clothes are having a blue plaid shirt with a black tank top with swirls and butterfly designs (color "silverfish" for the designs) for inner, dark blue jean shorts and black converse, her accessories are simple small round black earrings, a black necklace with a ring and 4 charm bracelets with blue and black pattern. "This is honestly taking forever…" the brunette mumbled. "Patience is all I can say Mizuki" the blonde said.

A few minutes later…

"We're here" the driver said."Ahh, okay!" Yui said, "Thanks!" her friend said. They both took out their bags from the back of the car and moved towards the mansion. Yui said in awe "Wahh.. This house is big!" "Ummm… Yui I think there are more important things to think off than the house" Mizuki said while pointing at the sky. Then all of a sudden it began to rain… hard. They rushed towards the front door and Yui knocked using the handle. Mizuki reached for the door handle but, it suddenly opened by itself, she shrugged it off and the both got in and said at the same time, "Hello!?" after a few moments later.. "Huh.. looks like nobody's home" The brunette mumbled. Yui shouted one last time before the both of them moved on. While looking around , Yui saw a young man on a couch sleeping, he has reddish-brown hair, he wears a black school blazer with an unbuttoned white dress shirt and a untied red tie around part of his neck and the right collar of the shirt. He wears it with the black uniform pants with the right pant leg rolled up to his knees and a pair of red and black sneakers. She turned and said "Mizu-chan there's a boy by the couch, let's ask him." "Wai-" without waiting for an answer. "Excuse m- Ahh! His hands are cold" Yui shrieked.

"Check the beat of his heart!"

"Ahh! None! Call 911 Mizuki!"

"Hai!"

Mizuki took out her blue phone but, before she can even dial, the boy suddenly snatched her phone and sat down. "Hey wh-….. Yui I thought he needs an ambulance?"

"Demo…"

"Tch! You both are damn noisy…" The boy mumbled.

"Ehhh! You're alive…" Yui mumbled. Mizuki facepalmed..

"Tch! You both don't even live here.. so be quiet."

"But, she said that you're heart just stopped!" Mizuki defended.

"Whatever and what do you even think I' am?" He asked bluntly. No one answered and then suddenly the boy grabbed Yui and laid her down the couch and said seductively "I think you both know the answer to that" and began to lick her neck and open his mouth to see 2 sharp fangs. "Ahh!" Yui shrieked.

"Hey stop it!" Mizuki said in fury, before she can even snatch Yui away from the "handsome" guy, he pushed her in a slightly great force that she was thrown to the wall… thankfully she didn't passed out. Suddenly a voice rang out, "Oi! Ayato what's with all the commotion?!" "Ughhh! Damn, not you Reiji!" A young man appeared. His hair is in shade of purple-black with lighter purple-gray gradients. Is almost an inch away from being shoulder length and it is neatly combed. Reiji's eyes are a light red. He wears glasses. His clothes are: a school uniform consists of the black school jacket with a buttoned red vest over a black dress shirt with a perfect red tie. He wears it with along with the black uniform pants and black dress shoes. Helped Mizuki to stand up with ease that she slightly tripped, luckily Reiji caught her and steadied her. Reiji released Mizuki and said "This is the entrance hall, this is supposed to be the place where we greet our guests… whatever business you are doing, do that in your room." After a few moments of silence... "Well that was dull" Ayato said."Oi I'll tell you one more time let go of her!" Mizuki butted in, irritated.

"Fine"

"And you both are?" Reiji asked

"Nishimura Mizuki"

"Komori Yui, my father and my friend's parents said that we were supposed to live here."

"I heard nothing of the sort, Ayato explain this."

"Oi! How should I know?! Pancake, even Cupcake didn't say anything about this.."

"Hey! You're the one who suddenly attacked me out of nowhere!" "You're the one who almost raped her!" the two friends said and finished it at the same time. "…Wait did you say, "pancake"/"cupcake?! Are you talking about me?!" They simultaneously… again. "Oi, take it one step at a time will ya!" Ayato said irritated. "First of all, yes I called you pancake and you I called you cupcake" he smirked, "And, lastly baka! Of course I'm talking about the two of you" he pointed at Yui "Because you're flat as a pancake while your friend here…" he then pointed at Mizuki "Is not, clear?" (for pete's sake her "bobbies" are not that big only somewhere in B cup! K?) his smirk got bigger that turned into a grin. Both blushed embarrassingly.

"That's strange I was never informed with this" Reiji said

"Excuse me but, who are you?" Yui asked. Reiji didn't answer the question and said,

"We shouldn't talk here, come right this way… see to their luggage"

Suddenly, a butler was holding both of their rolling bags, he bowed and left without any noise. Both looked at Ayato one last time before jogging towards where Reiji was heading.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger! Hope you like it and sorry if I disappointed you guys not doing the "Love Changes" first but, please be patient, because I usually do it one by one! And don't worry this time I'm more determined finishing both stories until the end! So, RRFF and BPAW! ;D<strong>

**R-ead**

**R-eview **

**F-ollow**

**F-av! **

**And…**

**B-e **

**P-atient **

**A-nd **

**W-ait!**


End file.
